


As we maintain our sense of decorum

by The_8th_Arrow



Series: If Paralogue: Leokumi Week 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Leokumi Week 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_8th_Arrow/pseuds/The_8th_Arrow
Summary: CEO Leo and COO Takumi are a ticking timebomb at work.Day 04 - Modern AU
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Series: If Paralogue: Leokumi Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564432
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	As we maintain our sense of decorum

**Author's Note:**

> Almost halfway there! Yey! We can do this!

“President Leo.”

“Officer Takumi.”

Amber meets mahogany, Hoshidan officer meets Nohrian president, in the middle of the building hallway. 

Every employee knows that once these two corporate officers meet, it is rare to see them agreeing peacefully over matters no one knows what. Most of the time, there will be shouting involved or harsh rebuttals exchanged. Otherwise, they will leave with terse phrases or cold silence.

Audiences who are aware of the situation pick up their paces and quickly hide or go to their duties. Even those who are approaching scurried off to another section of the building just to avoid the impending devastation brought about by the meeting of these particular elites. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence on this fine morning?” The chief executive officer of Nohr starts their bout as civil as possible but there is a teasing lilt that bleeds in Leo’s voice that made the Hoshido’s chief operating officer bristle. 

This sets the tone of their conversation today.

“You know damn well what.” Takumi’s words are colorful, to say the least. Never one to hide his emotions, he usually resorts to crude remarks when he is genuinely upset about something.

“I can’t say I understand the matter but do tell either way.” Leo is calm despite the obvious quirk of his lips and the twinkling of mischief in his eyes.

Takumi wastes no second to point at something at his neck, a little problem on full bloom against the pale color of his skin and a head-turner. It is unfortunately placed beyond the reach of his dress shirt’s collar and it is perfectly angled to be seen by anyone passing his side.

“Isn’t there something you need to say to me? It starts with ‘I’m’ and ends with 'Sorry’?”

Leo hums in thought. He brings his hand over to his mouth and ponders over the problem with a critical eye, making a show of gazing both sides of his neck. Then, he grabs Takumi’s collar and starts fixing the buttons and his tie.

“Hey!”

“Your lapels are crooked,” Leo answers as he tugs and straightens his clothes. Takumi must have been in a hurry seeing as he even missed looping his tie properly. “And you have a presentation on the next hour.”

“You’re not gonna get out of this by being sweet.” Takumi narrows his eyes. Thankfully, there are no other employees to see them like this as they need to observe some professionalism within the workplace. “I want my apology.”

“Which you are not going to receive,” Leo smiles, patting Takumi’s shoulders in approval. “Why would I apologize for something intentional?”

“This is intentional? Why you –!”

“Relax. I have a concealer in my locker. You may use it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my tumblr bff who keeps me motivated daily!


End file.
